


Variegated Blow

by UvaRamune



Series: Kiss of a Rose [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: How far does it have to go to be enough?





	Variegated Blow

**Author's Note:**

> warning (semi-noncon)

She wasn't accustomed to these feelings. So when she found herself walking towards the doctors own office quarters she realized she wasn't going to stop herself. Her body was aflame. Constant dreams of the doctor invading her mind and almost blowing up the countenance building trying to rush her way to shield the doctor even though she was in good hands had given a stern lecture and timeout rookie mistake. But she didn't care. _Eyes on Angela. Eyes on Angela. Eyes... On Angela_. She couldn’t understand the attraction. It was more than a crush. It was an obsession. She’s had several male and female partners when time allowed her in the past. But nothing like this. Never like this. Never had anyone affected her entire being. It could be temporary; she was certain but as days went on it only got "worse". She had found herself masturbating and calling out Angela’s name one night, waking herself up. If anyone heard, the jig was up.

The hallway was clouded, indoors it seemed foggy. A fog that gently swirled with pastel colors, iridescent butterflies fluttering in a pattern, grabbing her attention. And as she passed through, realizing she was in the corridor of the doctor’s hallways, she sped up, inhaling a wonderful perfume. A whisper was calling her name and she had already put her buzzing hand on the door knob, twisting, almost breaking it in her urgency. Her mouth was watering, her ears ringing, the insides boiling hot, so when she saw the Doctor turn to look at her in surprise, Hana grabbed her head and yanking them both together, crushed her mouth in a hungry kiss. She moaned, almost satisfied and her eyes fluttered while Angela protested but she didn't hear anything, just the singing in her veins.

She was huffing she recognized her own lungs wanting, and yet it wasn't enough. She devoured Angela’s mouth again, all the while pushing her to the gurney bed against the wall, pulling her jacket off. Angela resisted but Hana decided it was too weak, so she wrenched the woman’s shirt off her and ripped open her own shirt, the exposed skin doing little to gain cool air.

Hana now had Angela on the bed. The woman tried to exit but Hana pinned her hands over her head, easily so, and with one frantic hand, lowered both theirs panties to reveal such an inviting, intoxicating scent. Hana inhaled and she saw red. Huffing and panting she pushed her bare nether regions firmly against Angela who cried out in her dull mind. It was muffled; just the beating of her own heart in her ears, drumming loud, deafening all else. She reached down and exposed their swollen dark pink clits and eagerly pushed against them with her own. An electric shock traveled up her spine, making her convulse once in a sharp breath intake. Hana cried out in pain and lust. She lowered her hands from Angela’s wrists and gripping the edges of the gurneys sheets she thrusted as hard and fast as she could, chasing that delicious ripple of warmth in the pool of her stomach, coating her limbs, traveling, thrumming hard in her ears and head so vibrant she thought she could pass out. But Angela was arching, reciprocating, twisting and gripping her arms tightly, clutching deep with her nails. She couldn’t hear what Angela was saying when they made eye contact, it was frantic but Hana couldn't stop. Wouldn't.

"Angela," she would call in between labored breaths. "Oh, god, Angela." And then the woman beneath stiffened and arched her neck, Hana was just about... Fuck, Angela looked so hot, twisting, sweat gleaming on her bare chest, breasts rising as she cried out, swaying as she shook. The deeper the nails dug into her forearms, Hana let go with a shivering out cry of delicious pleasure pouring through her like molten lava. She tensed her thighs and gave a more desperate push, now hissing in the raw pain. Her vision slowly returned and the cloud lifted ever so slowly. Her hearing was broken by the sobs of Angela beneath her and yet Hana wouldn't get off. She stayed staring down at Angela, weight lessened, hands slowly releasing the mattress from white knuckles. They both twitched simultaneously and Angela was shaking, looking away from her.

Hana looked down in between them, sticky and hot, refusing to climb off. She felt too good, so damn good. She didn't want it to end. But fade it did and Hana struggled with the aftermath. The pink cloud had dissipated, she swayed slightly and then her eyes rolled back. She slumped forward onto Angela who caught her in a hug.

* * *

Angela had felt so weak, clutching the counter side and inhaled to exhale soundly, trying to control her shivering body. Without realizing she had emitted a scent calling, endangering a poor being she was sure. She had tried to cool off with water only to throw the glass away at her shaking hands. "You do NOT control me!” she shouted at nothing. There was laughter, a faraway chuckle and the mark on her neck pulsed, making her slap a hand over it. Suddenly the doors burst open and before she had time to react, Hana had caught her up in a deep hungry kiss, teeth, tongue and lips.

The doctor’s eyed had rolled back in the abrupt rupture of her tendrils wrapping up Hana. The girl had no chance whatsoever now. Even if the girl had an ounce of restraint, Angela’s cowardice made her take the reins and she had no issues delivering. Hana tossed Angela onto a hospital bed as if she were just baggage, climbed on top before Angela’s mind had even caught up, she was on autopilot now. It’s what the Imp wanted and the older woman was swirling in Hana’s deep haze of lust. Making her weak, yet allowing her body to move with Hana’s demanding hands, thighs and the slickest clit she had ever encountered, soft as silk yet hard as bone, rolling her hips and reacting to delicious tremors that had her insides reeling. Angela rode the waves that Hana churned, pushed and when the tsunami came Angela’s chest rose, arching her back as if a demon was trying to leave her body. The cry was unearthly; she knew she was crying out in three languages at the same time. Hana was too wrapped up in her own orgasm to even notice and when the tide died down, the girl was beyond spent. She swayed, jaw slack, drool sliding down the center of the curvature of her lip, eyes glazed until she finally dropped on top of Angela.

Angela held Hana to her heaving chest, letting their heart beats calm themselves. She clutched the girl in despair and remorse. Squeezing her eyes shut, she begged that Hana would awake without a shred of knowledge of this event. That she would just realize it was a dream like the Imp had been tormenting her with on its own nightly visits.

“I’m so sorry, Hana. Forgive me. I am so-so-so terribly sorry,” she sobbed, not letting the girl go, who had gone near comatose. Hana’s lifeless hand slipped from the bed and hung down, uncurling fingers. A ring with the spider insignia gently rolled under the bed, twinkling in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Get your shit together Angela


End file.
